Forgiven:: Sequel to Devour
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: After Seven years, Jack now 21, saved Riddick from certain death. Locked together in a ship out in space...they finally learn the meaning of trust...connection. Two lost souls finally find their peace.


**Title: **_**Forgiven**_** -Sequel to ****Devour****-**  
**Author:** Onyx Wildcat  
**Fandom:** Riddick/PB -SongFic-  
**Rating: **NC-17 for Strong Language, Violence and Erotica.  
**Characters:** Jack and Riddick  
**Chapter: **One Shot -SongFic- Finished  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Riddick or anything else pertaining to the Riddick Universe. This is merely for entertaining the masses of sillies that are as bad as me. The Songs featured in this story belong to their rightful owners.  
**Summary:** _**When emotions collide, passions boil to a breaking point...**_  
**Archive:** Ponders Ask and I'll think about it  
**Feedback:** Oh yes I would seriously love it!!  
**Onyx's Note: **This is the long anticipated Sequel to Devour. I took a slightly different approach with this SongFic. Rather then using one song as a basis, I decided to use several so it could give it more emotion and feeling. I also wanted this to be as realistic as possible. It was intense to write, so I imagine reading it might move you in some way. I've been incredibly stressed out in life and this story allowed me to release some of my...inner demons. With that said, please by all means...Read and Enjoy.

* * *

She had to pull her hand away before he stepped back. Everything inside erupted, emptied, unleashed, emotions and thoughts. Memories of the past, broken and savage, wanting redemption, freedom from their hollow cage. Jack felt an odd sensation, lingering silently, just beneath the sound of the ship's engines roaring like endless thunder under her feet. She gazed at her hand, still warm and tingling from touching the heat rising from his chest, through the tank top, singing her skin with ideas. A hard lump of uncomfortable confusion swelled in her throat and she swallowed it back.

_**I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there--Anywhere by Evanescence **_

Riddick watched Jack as she fought an inner conflict. The touch of her hand still pulsing an invisible hand print above his heart. He almost wanted it back, the comfort of human affection, the sense of being wanted. Needed by living flesh standing just a few feet before him. Had it been so long? Did his soul die? The feeling of pain, guilt in all its dark essence, swiveled and churned within his depths causing a slight tightening in his chest. He cleared his throat, trying to push it back. Riddick growled inwardly at the response of his body to her presence…

_**I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me, Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter, But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her, And I bleed, I bleed, And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.--Breathe No More by Evanescence**_

Riddick turned away from her, his back to her face, afraid she would see…even with his stoic expression he knew she would be able to read him. Jack would see the emotions swelling, wanting to break free in tears that had dried up many years ago. Tears that fought to bleed, wanted moisture, wanted escape as the flood gates of his tortured spirit demanded it. He couldn't. He was broken, stone…empty. Human emotion, fleeting, faded, unused, misplaced…forgotten.

Jack watched as he started to walk away, slow and gradual steps. He was fighting some inner battle, raging against the emotions wanting to flood him, crash over him in waves. She wanted to reach out to him, touch the powerful flesh, remind herself he was there…that he was real and not a nightmare fading into her mind.

_**Your mind won't let you say that you want me  
Your mind won't ever, never let you have what you want  
I feel your hunger to taste me  
Still your mind won't ever let you say  
Your kind is just the type that should use me  
But your mind won't seem to let you have  
The opportunity to abuse me  
Your mind won't even let you feel--Want by Disturbed**_

"Riddick wait…" Her voice danced softly through the air, no longer commanding, but gentle and needful. She needed him, thirsted and hungered for him. Riddick being the very drug she was dying for. "We haven't talked yet."

He turned to her in a way where the right side of his profile was all the visual he would give her. His eyes focused on the floor, voice booming in a careful and low voice. "There's nothing to talk about." It was short and straight to the point. Riddick didn't want to talk…he had nothing to say. Nothing that would make any of the pain she was feeling go away.

"Bullshit!" Jack snapped, regaining her confidence, her pride. She walked the short distance between them and stood in his way, forcing him to acknowledge her. "You will not run away from me Riddick, not after everything I've gone through."

He eyed her with a dark expression and smirked. "You did that all on your own, Jack."

This caused a fire to erupt in her soul. "How can you be so thoughtless? I did all of this for you!" Her voice rose as she motioned with her arms outstretched to the ship around them. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"I never asked for you to come and save me." He growled softly, his face contorted into a hard look. "It's been seven years, that's more then enough time for you to get over your little hero worship. It was cute when you were fourteen, but now it's just annoying."

_**You were bold and strong, and ready to begin your life  
All for nothing, you were sacrificed  
You began alone, and so it will be when you die  
All for nothing, will you be remembered?  
You did decide--Guarded by Disturbed**_

Jack narrowed her eyes and before she could stop herself, her right arm jutted back and flew forward, connecting with his jaw in a very hard right hook. She heard the crack before she felt it and watched as he turned his face back to her, still emotionless.

"You might want to work on that Kid." He snarled and charged out of the room, leaving her standing there to stew in her anger.

"FUCK!" She screamed and slapped both hands to her face and let out a strained sigh, her emotions rising by the second. "God damn you Riddick…" Jack hissed between her hands and let them drop to her sides, amazed at herself for the simple fact that he had gotten to her. She had trained, long and hard to control her emotions. Her Rage. Hell…that was the very first time in years that she had flat out snapped and physically attacked someone. Go figure it would be Riddick that brought that old fire out of her. Still, it pissed her off how easily he just walked off, acting as though she didn't even exist…

_**You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken another time  
You come on like a bloodstained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know--Stricken by Disturbed**_

Riddick stormed through the passageways until he found her quarters. He didn't care that it was hers, hell he didn't know at first until sat down on the edge of the bed, placed his head in hands and caught her scent. She was all around him, a faint exotic fragrance that dowsed his senses with a primal wanting. Riddick didn't want to think of her but there was no use. She had been a loose end in his past that had now come back to haunt him. A face calling out in the darkness to be saved. He had nearly left her…to die. What kind of monster had he become? This wasn't the life he had wanted, but it made him, molded him, created the thing he was. The beast he was known to be. Nothing more then an animal that defied the cage.

"Hey…" A voice, soft and alluring all in one melodious wisp of sound, broke his thoughts and brought his gaze toward the door. There she was, her face a portrait of softness, gentle in her expression…vulnerable in a sense. Innocent…just the way he remembered her.

"What now Jack…come back to try that pathetic excuse you call a right hook?" He shot at her and wanted to slug himself right in the mouth. This wasn't how he wanted to treat her; lashing out, abusive, an asshole to the core… Jack didn't deserve that.

Jack just looked at him, her eyes had become wide at his retort and clenched her jaws, obviously restraining her anger. "Actually _fuck face_, I came here to apologize." Jack said in a slow growl of pain and narrowed her eyes. All she wanted to do was…god forbid it…she wanted to strangle him. There was an intense need to physically beat the ever living shit out of him for being such an insensitive, unemotional, arrogant prick.

_**How do you sleep, When you live with your lies  
Out of your mouth, Up from your mind  
That kind of thinking, Starts a chain reaction  
You are a time bomb ticking away  
You need to release, What you're feeling inside  
Let out the beast, That you're trying to hide  
Step right up and be a part of the action  
Get your game face on, Because it's time to play  
You're pushing and fighting your way  
You're ripping it up--Violence Fetish by Disturbed**_

"But you know what? Fuck it, I'm not sorry. In fact…" Her voice trailed off as a demonic looking grin took over her innocent features creating an almost malevolent expression of pure hatred. "…you deserve to have your ass handed to you."

Both brows raised as he regarded her and the threat she let dance in the air around them. "Is that right?" He chimed in a smug tone and slowly rose from the bed, every muscle throughout his body becoming tense and ready for a fight. "You gonna put your money where your mouth is?"

"Think you can handle it?" She hissed between a vicious grin and took on a fighter's stance; legs spread shoulder's length apart, arms and shoulders back, head held high, hands bawled into tight fists. Oh yea, she was ready…to finally bring that bastard down. "Seven years gave me more then enough time to be ready for this. Remember one thing Riddick, appearances aren't always as they seem."

His head fell back as a dark roar of full bellied laughter tore away from his lips, bounced off the walls, incasing them with his cackle of disbelief. "Seven years doesn't mean dick when your up against thirty-two years of pure animal."

Jack smirked, brought her hands forward, palms up, and curled her fingers back, motioning him toward her in a mocking fashion. "Humor me." She purred in a low and deadly tone, knowing full well that the shit was about to hit the fan and she wanted it to. Hell she even hoped for it. Because at that very moment, Jack realized that she was tired of it.

_**Where are all these feelings hiding?  
Dancing in and out my mind  
Burning up all that I long for  
Feeding me till my decline  
Where are you?  
My soul is bleeding  
I am searching  
Am I blind?  
All alone and bound forever  
Trapped inside me for all time--Leave This Place by Korn**_

For all the years of pain and abandonment she went through. All the men she pushed away because they could never match up to Riddick. They were never Riddick. And now here he was, after years of crying herself to sleep, hoping and secretly praying that maybe…just maybe, one day she would find him. Now she had him and was torn up inside. Everything she had worked so fucking hard for, just for this moment…and all she wanted to do, was give him back all the pain and emotional baggage he had left her with. The woman had become a time bomb…and now she was ready to explode.

There was a long pause, the silence deafening in its presence, suffocating, building tension, adrenaline rising. A moment in which to strike, that single window of opportunity to arise and make itself known. Two well trained killers sizing each other up, not knowing what to expect, anticipating the inevitable, the unavoidable. It was going to happen…as the silence rolled on, temperatures raised, building, churning, the need to attack becoming mind numbing. Blood flowing, heart pounding, steady and waiting.

Reality dripped into a stream of suspension…creating a blur that made it seem as though time had no essence, no hold on the present. This…is when all hell…broke loose.

Jack felt something in the air shift, anticipated it and dodged down the corridor, nearly getting tackled by Riddick leaping from one end of the room to the door, his body had become a locomotive and she the unwilling victim. In a blur of movement, Jack having the advantage by knowing every inch of her ship, she charged her way from passageway to passageway with Riddick, in all his dangerous glory, right on her heels.

Last second decision she cut a hard right, slammed her body against the closed door of the large cargo hold and managed to get herself inside just as Riddick entered, nearly grabbing a handful of the long braid that whipped out behind her like a tail.

Right as she stopped in the middle of the room, an area perfect for such an occasion, she spun around only to find a hand reach out and take hold of her throat. Air became scarce as the hand tightened unmercifully around her neck and began to lift, literally picking her up off the ground. Choking, her hands instinctively went to the source of her dilemma and clawed wildly into the flesh. Riddick, unmoving, let his grip tighten even more and watched as her face began to change color.

Jack was smarter then that.

With a focused thought, she brought her right leg up at the perfect angle and used every ounce of strength to exert her knee right into his balls. Riddick let out a hoarse groan and dropped her to the ground. Once she hit the deck she shot up in a crouched position. But just not fast enough.

Fueled by rage Riddick brought his arm back and cracked her right in the face, back handing her with enough force to throw her a few feet across the room. Vision in a haze of violent red he loomed toward her as Jack laid on her side, almost unaware of his approach.

He was just within inches of grabbing her when suddenly both legs flew up and out, hooked securely to the back of his knees and jerked back, sweeping him right off of his feet. He hit the cold hard deck with a massive thud that nearly shook through the ship.

Jack rolled until she was in a position to jump back onto her feet, with just enough distance between them to buy her some time. Thankfully she had calculated it well and was standing upright, body ready when Riddick rose from the ground like a titan emerging from the depths of hell. He moved forward, she backed up. The game of cat and mouse brought to a whole new level as he stalked toward her, ready to beat her down.

She had to stop or she would hit the wall, and that was not an option. Mind frantic with ideas, one in particular struck her. So with a deep, calm breath she waited as Riddick, reminding her of some madman about to devour her, moved closer…

_Just one…more…step… _She thought and finally put her idea into action.

Riddick was more then ready to beat her within an inch of her life when she jumped up into an aerial back flip, her boots clocking him under the jaw causing him to fly back in a mess of limbs.

She didn't wait this time. Jack leapt through the air and landed right on top of him, with just enough force to knock the wind out of him…or so she hoped.

With her legs straddling his waist she bawled her fists and was about to start pounding into his face when his hands came flying up, grabbed both of her wrists and using his right leg, pushed her up and over his head, landing her flat on her back. She sucked in a quick, terrified breath as he spun her around and pulled her beneath him. This time he was straddling her, holding both wrists in his right hand and holding her throat with his left.

"_Checkmate_." Riddick snarled in a low, deadly voice and watched as her eyes flashed a rebellious rage, still unwilling to admit defeat.

With no more then maybe an inch of movement, she tried to raise her chin. "Fuck you." She hissed and watched him smirk that arrogant smirk, causing every emotion that ever drenched her system to become full, unbridled fury. "You sorry son of a bitch… Does it make you hard knowing you've just hit me? Does it make you feel superior? DOES IT!"

"SHUT UP!" He roared and with a jerk of his hand he jumped up and dragged her onto her feet. Growling he slammed her body against the wall and held her there as if she were nothing more then a rag doll. "Now you listen very carefully…" His voice became a weapon, cruel and empty of all emotion. "You antagonized me, I merely responded. You fight dirty, I fight dirty. Get me?" He ended that with another, not quite as hard but hard enough jerk of his hand, smacking the back of her already throbbing skull against the metal wall.

_**Think you're a little bit closer  
To changing me  
You're never winning me over  
You're wasting time  
Get away from me--Bound by Disturbed**_

"You pull this little ego trip again and I will kill you." He paused to watch her jaws twitch. "I'm gonna let you go now and you're going to think about what just happened. Oh and…while we're here…" Riddick looked her up and down, brought his face to her neck, took a deep breath and growled into her ear, "do yourself a favor and take a shower." With that, he dropped her and watched her slide down the wall down to her feet, her eyes glaring at the deck, away from his face. "I mean it Jack, you do not know who you are fuckin' with." Riddick warned, turned on the ball of his boot and walked off. Leaving her there…broken and defeated.

**-Four Hours Later-**

Jack had completely avoided him. After taking a shower, she had stayed in her quarters, going over the events that had just passed not too long ago. She stood before the mirror for quite some time, going over the bruises on her flesh as though seeing the pain emerging from the depths of her soul. A blue/black bruise formed over the left side of her face where he had hit her, as well as the nasty handprint forming across her throat. He could have strangled her, with little to no effort at all…but he didn't. For a split second, she wondered if it would have been better if he had…maybe she would finally get some peace. Though she was close to her 22nd birthday, she felt as though she was actually hitting her 40th. Time had no real relevance when it came to space travel. Cryo-sleep tended to stop the aging process when a person had to travel for months or even years at a time. So how old was she really? Old enough to know better…but young enough to keep that rebellious spark burning…and have moments of stupidity.

Riddick on the other hand, had more then enough time to sort through his thoughts and came to a very difficult conclusion. He had to find a way, if any, to seek some kind of forgiveness. After all the shit he had put her through, only to fuck it up even more after she had gone out of her way to free him… There was no other choice. Against the dark and twisted essence that writhed and raged deep within his soul, a small spark of humanity had risen to the surface, a conscience he had long since forgotten. Thinking it dead and buried, it was now remerging and tearing him apart at the seams for what he done to Jack.

**_Every breath you breathe deep, I feel you circulating through me.  
I'll never forgive myself again.  
I'm so sick and tired of making the same mistakes--Mistakes by Godsmack_**

_Get up…go find her…fucking fix this!_ Riddick barked inwardly, got to his feet from sitting on the mat in the dojo and started his journey through the ship to her quarters. As he walked, silent footsteps of the condemned, he thought of the things, ways he could show her. Merely speaking wasn't enough. Riddick was a man of little words and was more a man of action. Like that of an animal, he perceived his existence and everything in it with all of his senses. Sight, Smell, Taste, Sound, and Touch. His sixth sense was purely instinct, making him the perfect killer. But to reach Jack, he had to combine them. Touch being at the top of that list. If he could use his strength to restrain her…perhaps he could show her his ability to be gentle. As impossible as it seemed, he knew he had it in him.

Finally the time had arrived where he stood outside her quarters, the door closed. Taking a slow intake of air, he held it for a moment and let it out in a rush. As though all the anxiety, guilt, pain and fear were released with it. Straightening up, gaining back that deadly edge, he tried the door…and found it unlocked.

With the stealth of a ghost fading into shadows, he opened the door and slid inside the room, closing it behind him. He peered into the room…finding it empty when a small stream of light to the far left caught his eye. It was the bathroom door, slightly agape, and saw an indication of a shadow just behind the door, blocking the light. _How long has she been in there?_ He thought to himself and crept on careful footsteps toward the door, pausing and going rigid every time she'd move.

**_I realize how you've been broken  
To bear the guilt of sins unspoken  
Your distant eyes and pained expression  
Unrecognized in your reflection  
Where do you run to now  
When will you ever feel safe and sound--Safe and Sound by Godsmack_**

Jack sighed and felt the emotions welling up in her chest, once again trying to overwhelm her. Clenching her eyes shut, she flipped the handle of the faucet in the sink and just listened to the sound of the water rushing down into the drain. Completely overwhelmed, tears squeezed from her closed eyes and began their journey down her bruised flesh only to drip and fall to the floor. It had been the first time in many years that this particular show of vulnerability manifested to the surface. Jack wasn't sure why it was happening now, but she understood the reason behind it.

**_And the tears fall like rain  
Down on my face again  
Oh the words you wouldn't say  
And the games you played  
With my unfoolish heart  
Oh I should have known this from the start--Let Down by Linkin Park_**

The one thing, the search of redemption so to speak, seeking closure, was what she had been waiting for. Perhaps there was a very small speck of hope deep within the trenches of her being that prayed Riddick would be who she had dreamt him to be…and not the terrible monster she had saved. There was a large part of her that regretted saving him from that interrogation cell. If she hadn't had shown up, he wasn't going back to slam this time…they were going to put him down like a rabid dog. That was literally her only chance after years of searching for him, to make her move and save him. Now she wasn't sure what she was going to do with him. He obviously didn't give a shit about her or the things she had done solely for him. He had never had anyone that cared enough, even in Fry's sacrifice he still didn't get it. Sometimes people can't be helped…sometimes they never change.

It was now or never, the time to makes things right. Riddick couldn't stand the sound of her quiet pain and silent tears. This wasn't what he wanted for her…

Moving on the wings of stealth and speed, he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him, blocking any means of an escape. Jack had jumped from one side of the small room to the other like a cat jumping up in fright. Seeing her in this vulnerable, emotional state broke the very last fibers of his darkness and unleashed all the feelings he had tried to bury, along with his last spark of humanity. It roared back through his veins, igniting his blood in a liquid fury of guilt and pain. _How could I have done this to her? The one person that selflessly gave her everything for my ungrateful ass. No more running. This ends now._

"Stay the fuck back." She hissed softly, terrified that she hadn't known he was there. She felt helpless, emotionally and physically. Wearing only a gray tank top and a pair of loose fitting black pajama pants, she really didn't feel all that comfortable anymore. Her last outfit was built to withstand up close combat, resilient fibers that were created to encase her fully…where as right at that moment, pajamas were anything but resilient and could easily be torn away. Riddick, revealing to her the kind of monster he was capable of being, unnerved her to no end that he might actually try and rape her. Jack didn't know this man that stood before her…he had become a living nightmare filled with a deadly promise.

**_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break--One Step Closer by Linkin Park_**

"Easy Jack…" He growled in a tone that sounded nothing like his usual voice. It was strained, hoarse… Guilty. Riddick brought his hands up, palm facing out in a display that was supposed to show her he wasn't going to attack. "I just got a few things to say that you need to hear."

She wasn't buying it. "Leave me alone." She snapped and backed up until she was up against the shower stall door…trapped.

Riddick took a step forward, brought his right hand to the wall next to the door and dimmed the lights until it was just bright enough to where she could still see him and he could remove his goggles. "We didn't start off well, and for my actions and words alone, I know there's no amount of apologies that can fix that." He began in a quiet voice, hoping she would hear the pain there, see it in his eyes. "There is only here and now, you and me, in this small bathroom…"

"Stop it Riddick." Jack barked through clenched teeth, not wanting to hear more of his lies, unable to believe anything that he had to say. "I'm not going to let you get under my skin. Whatever you think you've got planned, ain't gonna work. So just stay the fuck away from me."

Anger rose within his blood, saturating this nervous feeling swimming through his veins. He wasn't the man of emotions he used to be… He had shut it all off for so long that it was almost like going through puberty all over again. Sensations and emotions, overwhelming, deafening in their presence… Fuck this was hard! He wasn't going to be able to hold his temper back for much longer. The chance for redemption through spoken words had come and gone…leaving Riddick with only one option… Physical conformation of how he felt and what he wanted her to understand…and how he truly wanted her to feel.

**_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head--Haunted by Evanescence_**

Jack was watching him wide eyed and nearly paralyzed when he was suddenly in front of her, devouring the world around her. No escape, no strength. Bleeding fear, tasting death, terrified of his intentions. "NO!!" Her voice whipped across his mind with the very sound of a horrified scream as her hands began flying forward, trying to hit him away.

Riddick had anticipated this and quickly placed both of his hands on either side of her face, stopped her from moving and forced her to look into his eyes. Carefully, softly, he whispered, a strange sting entering his uncovered gaze. "Jack…I'm not going to hurt you."

Jack didn't move…she could see it in his eyes. And when the very first tear bled from his silver blue depths and rolled down his face…her entire world shattered. He was silent, his eyes pleading, begging, vulnerable and open to her, allowing her to see the terrible pain weaving beneath his surface.

**_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry--Cry by Mandy Moore_**

"Why…?" She murmured almost above a whisper, a broken and scared sound that seemed to flutter through his ears drowning him in her essence.

Searching her gaze, wide and confused, drenched in pain, solace and rage, he could see her battered soul. "Let me show you…" He replied in a voice that stung the back of her mind as though his tone were made of a rich velvet, soft and almost…comforting. With one last look into her eyes, he dipped forward and just as their lips were no more then a breath a part he paused, allowing the moment to linger. Licking his lips and swallowing the hard lump of anxiety, he closed the distance and pressed his mouth against hers and felt a surge of energy rip through his body as though an avalanche of electricity just washed over his system…rendering him powerless against it.

Jack went completely rigid. His full lips, the very feeling of him, pressed gently against her mouth, took her breath away. Rose petal soft, the taste of honey as he begged her by carefully nipping her quivering lips in playful, gentle half kisses. Her heart began to thunder, like that of a wild drum deep within the embrace of some forbidden jungle. Unable to fight the feelings rushing through her she closed her eyes, body shaking, skin wet with tears and returned the half kisses almost reluctantly.

Slow and careful, as though Riddick and Jack were experiencing this for the first time. Soft movements, tongue lapping slightly, not really entering, teeth grazing soft flesh, the taste as sweet as wine, the feeling beyond forbidden. Hearts thundered in unison, wild and untamed. Breath quick and broken, the loss of control, breaking passed the walls, allowing freedom from the cage.

Her hands lifted, placed possessively on his face, mimicking him, suddenly devouring, hungry, starving. Emotions weaving, temperatures rising, passion swarming, desire thickening in the air with a primal want. The scent of need, thick and musky, surrounding them in a veil of secrets, overwhelming and protective. Riddick let his hands slip away to trail invisible lines down her sides, dipping into her waist, only to hook his fingertips into the hem of her loose pants. He waited for a moment, wondering how she would react and only moved when she made a soft whimper against his hungry mouth. With ease he slid her pants down and away, tossing them to the floor. Their lips parted for a moment as he slid his hands under the bottom of her tank top, brought them up and carefully removed the tank from over her head, adding it to the pants on the floor. Now it made sense…her reason for feeling so vulnerable when he stepped into the bathroom…she was wearing nothing more then what god gave her just beneath her clothing.

Jack sucked in a quick breath, her eyes innocent, vulnerable, as Riddick let himself gaze at the very beauty of her in her natural state of being. "_Beautiful_…" A voice, deep and penetrating, saturated her mind in a wave of deep seeded desire, untapped, untouched…until now. He let her stand there, watching him, watching her as he tore off his black shirt, unlatched his belt, unzipped his pants and within seconds was completely naked before her very eyes. He saw the nervous expression dancing across her face as she allowed herself to drink him in…her eyes stopped at his hardened desire and ripped her gaze away, as if afraid.

Taking her arms in his hands he gently pulled her forward, so that they were inches a part. He brought his right hand to her chin, placed two fingers there and gently lifted her face to look into her eyes. "Is this your first time?"

Jack's body began to tremble violently as she shook her head _no_ at his spine tingling whisper. It was just his voice, wrapping her in a gentle embrace, wanting her, hungry for her reply. But she was afraid… It had been a very long since she gave herself to someone. She knew that she was fully capable; in fact she used to pride herself in never having a complaint… But it was always an empty experience for her. Jack had sex to release the tension, not to connect. It was a mindless, emotionless release that only sated her for a short time… But at this moment, with a man she had thought she only admired…realized that she was actually in love with him. Knowing this, she was afraid…knowing that this meant _more_. Knowing that he would make her _feel_. Truly feel when before…it was empty.

"Tell me Jack…I'm not a mind reader." Riddick said softly, hating the way she looked so broken and afraid, wanting nothing more then to make her feel safe…to feel…loved.

"I…" She choked on her words and took a deep breath, desperate to find her inner peace. "I've never had any meaning when…well." Jack explained softly, hoping he would read between the lines. "I never felt anything, it was always empty."

"It was just sex." Riddick added, following along as well as sensing the hidden meaning. "You're afraid of feeling a connection, correct?"

Jack swallowed hard, "yes…" She replied in a very quiet voice and looked down, inwardly beyond thankful that he could read her unlike any other man before him… It was Riddick after all, a man unlike any other… And maybe that was why…she loved him.

Then a smile, bittersweet and heaven sent, dawned across his intense features igniting his face in a vision love and understanding. Riddick was suddenly warm and welcoming, a sight that would change the course of their existence together by just the mere presence of it. His eyes seemed to shimmer, almost glowing a brighter shade of icy blue. It was the burning flames of a cold heart…come back to life. "Baby…" He began in a slow, sensual growl and left a soft kiss on her lips before adding, "it's gonna be a first for me too."

Closing her eyes, a few more tears freefell down her cheeks, not of sadness, but of an overwhelming feeling of comfort and acceptance. And as the liquid emotion trickled down her flesh, Riddick was there, kissing them away with the softness of those full lips.

The universe and everything within it vanished. Surrounded in passion, excitement and desire building, Riddick lifted Jack carefully into his arms and brought her back into her quarters where he laid her out on the bed and rested himself between her thighs, allowing her legs to rest comfortably around his narrow hips. "Just relax baby…nice and easy." He cooed reassuringly and watched her give a slow nod, her eyes not as afraid as before.

**_Oh you're so beautiful  
With an edge and a charm  
But so careful  
When I'm in your arms  
cause you're working  
Building a mystery  
Holding on and holding it in  
Yeah you're working  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully--Building a Mystery by Sarah Mclachlan_**

With a deep needed breath, he brought his right hand between them and gently pressed the tip of his pulsing thickness just at her opening, letting out a soft growl at the feeling of her slick velvet folds blooming and unfolding, allowing him entry. He heard her take a sharp breath when he brought his hand back up to rest on the mattress and very carefully, restraining the need to drive home, moved his hips forward, inching very slowly as her white hot tunnel stretched and gave, letting his thick need slide deeper into her core. He felt his entire body shudder as he fell into her embracing warmth, all around him, safe and comforting, pulsing wet heat, welcoming and sacred.

With the slow methodical rhythm of a tender poet, he began to move, building the waves, letting them roll and break, sailing through her depths, filling her sea. She let out a soft moan, hands gripping his powerful arms, the intricate muscle beneath the bronzed flesh straining and moving. He closed his eyes and continued the steady pace, brushing his hips against her core, sparking a fire which turned into a flame. Riddick bent his face down and captured her strained moans in a devouring kiss, unbridled, starving as growls rumbled through his chest, vibrating against her, within her, all around her. Their bodies moving as one, slow and steady, creation building deep within, surrounding them in an essence of eternity.

Her moans began to match her hips as she pressed against him, begging for release, needing him to take her to a place where feeling was all its own essence, the moment of rapture, soul wrenching bliss… She needed Riddick to take her there, and be there for the fall. His growls became deeper, thundering as he felt the tension tangling deep within, her walls begin to quake, the moment was near where she would break and he would lead her into the arms of ecstasy.

"Oh god…Riddick I'm…" Her choked moan faded when she was suddenly drenched in a thousand tendrils of feeling, starting from the core and exploding, licking through every fiber, every shattered piece of her being. The waves of the climax surged through her causing every muscle to tense and go rigid, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she could only feel as his speed increased and sent more powerful, mind blowing waves of the orgasm to wash through her, taking her above and beyond anything she had ever felt before.

Riddick felt it burn through him and began pounding a little harder, finally reaching the point of no return. Her tight heat convulsing and clenching, milking him, begging him to release and fill her with his essence. He leaned down, brought his mouth to her neck and bit down as the first initial wave hit, causing his teeth to sink into the flesh, break the skin… The taste of warm copper slipping over his tongue. He fell off the edge. His body jerked, his head flew back and unleashed a powerful roar as every inch of his body shuddered with his intense orgasm. Jack's voice lifted with his as she felt him pulse inside her, followed by a searing liquid filling her womb…taking away the emptiness… Filling her with feeling…

The world spun and broke, fading back into the present as two bodies became one. Two souls once jaded and broken, finally found their home… No longer empty, but connected…under the ever watchful eyes of love.

**_You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in  
You're all the things that I desire, you save me, you complete me  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe--Push by Sarah Mclachlan_**

They had finally found their peace.

**-Fades to Black-**


End file.
